


Eighteen Years

by Yunan



Category: Seven Days (2015), Seven Days (Manga), seven days (all media types)
Genre: M/M, Not nearly as kinky as it sounds, Seryou said he was a masochist and yuzuru never lets him live it down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunan/pseuds/Yunan
Summary: "Yuzuru-san? What's this?""They're handcuffs. Cops use them to arrest people usually.""I know what they are!"Seryou worries about his birthday, and Yuzuru proves why he didn't have to.





	Eighteen Years

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the live action and reread the manga and then got hit with how much I love Seryou and Yuzuru. Enough to write fic that no ones looking for LOL
> 
> the title is a pun bc like.... seven days.... eighteen years.... it's Seryou's birthday and I couldn't come up with anything else pls forgive me

Seryou had spent the day bouncing from one thought to the other.

His fingertip tapped the top of the desk anxiously while the teacher's lecture filtered into his ear then floated right out the other. Today was his birthday, and he could expect the gifts at his locker, the congratulations from various girls, and a party from his family because they all happened every year. What he couldn't predict was what Yuzuru would do.

The unpredictability of his boyfriend was one of the things Seryou loved the most about him, but that didn't mean it spared him from the nerves that came with it. Did Yuzuru remember? Seryou didn't like making a fuss about the date because it made him feel self-conscious, and yet he unreasonably expected someone as scatter brained as Yuzuru to remember anyways. Wasn't that unfair?

If Yuzuru really did forget though... Seryou sulked at the mere thought.

Then he tried to negotiate with himself. He wasn't expecting anything extravagant; his family provided that every year and it's worn out its novelty. The congratulations he heard from those girls he didn't even know, if Yuzuru said them instead... Seryou would be happy.

So that was it. He just wanted his boyfriend to say "Happy birthday" to him and he'd be satisfied. That had to be a reasonable enough expectation with little risk of being let down.

Of course, if Yuzuru remembered at all.

Then Seryou's mood would dampen again, and he'd think himself into circles until class ended.

Seryou sighed as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He hadn't absorbed any of the lesson.

* * *

The ding of his cell phone startled him, and when he saw he had a message from Yuzuru, Seryou managed to both be excited and scold himself for it simultaneously.

The message read:

_are u out?_

Seryou tried not to deflate and instead smiled, because talking with Yuzuru always made him happy. Even when his boyfriend wasn't saying what he wanted to hear. He'd prefer if they talked in person anyways, he reasoned, as he typed his reply.

_Yes. Should I meet you somewhere?_

He got a reply almost right away.

_look to ur right_

Seryou turned and his boyfriend smiled and waved, phone in hand.

"Yo Seryou! Do you have plans for today?"

Seryou wondered if this was supposed to be a rhetorical question. Normally one would have plans on their birthday, and of course Seryou would cancel them all to spend the day with Yuzuru, but that wasn't what he was being asked to do. Did he really forget...?

"...is today no good?"

Seryou forced his impending disappointment down and shook his head vigorously. "No—I mean, I'm not busy. Today is good." The words came out in a rush, and Seryou couldn't speak coherently while trying to monitor all the cues he might be giving. If Yuzuru didn't know it was his birthday, Seryou couldn't blame him. There were no chattering high school girls to whisper about it in the hall at university, after all. And he only personally brought it up once, maybe twice.

Yuzuru stared at him skeptically, then pushed himself off the brick wall. "Let's head to my house then."

"To... watch movies?" Seryou ventured, following as Yuzuru began walking away.

"I didn't have that planned, but we can stop and pick out a film if you want."

So he had something planned. Seryou let his hopes rise with his mood as he grinned and grabbed the other's hand. Yuzuru was always cute when blushed. "No, that's alright. I'm okay with anything as long as it's with Yuzuru-san."

"I forgot you're a smooth talker."

Seryou only laughed. "Then I'll have to remind you every day."

* * *

They were slipping off their shoes when Yuzuru nonchalantly commented, "My parents aren't home right now."

Seryou sputtered. "H-Huh?"

His boyfriend looked back puzzled. "My sister isn't either, so there's no need to greet them."

Oh, greetings. Right. Seryou busied himself with arranging his shoes neatly by the entrance to hide the flush creeping onto his face. He really was a pervert. An awful, nasty pervert that Yuzuru would dump if he knew.

"You coming?" the boy in question called from halfway up the stairs.

"Ah, yes!"

While Seryou dropped his bag by the door to Yuzuru's bedroom and shed his blazer, Yuzuru fell onto his bed and laid back comfortably. It wasn't a terribly big bed, and even though they were in a relationship sometimes Seryou questioned exactly what distance Yuzuru was comfortable with. It'd be safer if he settled for the floor next to it, where they usually watched movies.

But as Seryou began to crouch down, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Then pulled him up until he was scrambling onto the bed himself, sprawled awkwardly over Yuzuru.

"What're you doing sitting on the floor? I meant for you to join me."

He couldn't see Yuzuru's face, but his voice was very, very close and Seryou didn't dare to move. "Oh."

What was he supposed to do now? This couldn't be comfortable for Yuzuru, so he had to move, but Seryou's heart was pounding too hard for his mind to think clearly never mind tell his body to do anything. The words spoken early echoed in the back of his mind instead.

_"My parents aren't home."_

Heat practically radiated from Seryou's skin. No no he shouldn't be thinking that now. Yuzuru hadn't meant it that way, and—

Yuzuru kissed him.

His hands were cupping Seryou's face, and the kiss was just long enough to cut off Seryou's thoughts.

"I thought you'd be more experienced with this," Yuzuru mused. "Try this." His knee knocked against Seryou's thigh and Seryou tried to comply with his cues until he was bracketing Yuzuru's hips. His hands ended up on either side of Yuzuru's head, and he only stared down speechless.

They'd never talked about this before. Seryou had thought about it, but he'd always felt Yuzuru's pace was the pace he wanted too. They didn't have to take their relationship anywhere Yuzuru didn't want it to go, but Seryou had always assumed there'd be a build up. A lead-in, maybe a talk, a warning at least! This was beyond his expectations entirely.

Meanwhile Yuzuru's eyebrows furrowed. "What're you thinking about right now? You've been weirdly quiet."

"H-Have I? Sorry, I didn't mean to I just, uh, this is really sudden."

"We've kissed a bunch of times though. It's not anything new."

Oh sweet, summer Yuzuru. Seryou immediately felt ashamed about where his thoughts had jumped. Of course he didn't have those intentions, they were just kissing in a suggestive position they'd never really ended up in before. It was just like Yuzuru to unknowingly put Seryou through several levels of torture.

At least it meant he could calm down. Probably.

"You're right. Sorry, I was overthinking." He pecked his boyfriend's nose as compensation. Yuzuru just frowned.

"Overthinking about what?" Then he averted his eyes. "Or... was it about a who? Have you been like this wth someone else?"

Seryou blinked. "No, that isn't it!" He brought his hand up to brush aside Yuzuru's hair, and get the other to turn his head. "I just got overwhelmed thinking about you, and how much I like you."

Yuzuru's face colored and he huffed. "You're lucky you're naturally sly."

Seryou chuckled and pressed their foreheads together. "I am aren't I?"

Then their lips met in another kiss, and all unnecessary concerns washed away, Seryou was able to focus clearly. Before Shino he'd only shared brief kisses with his girlfriends, and after he didn't really miss any of the physical affection. But Yuzuru was different. He could recall when they were more clumsy and awkward, accidental teeth bumping and ill-fitting lip movements.

Now they'd gotten used to each other, and kissing Yuzuru was like breathing air, instinctual. It was a personal growth between them that he'd never gotten with Shino, who led him with too much experience.

Yuzuru's lips parted, and that was the only cue Seryou needed to deepen their kiss. His mind narrowed to the feeling of Yuzuru's tongue sliding against his, and he dimly registered Yuzuru's hand moving. The clink of metal was a bit odd, but not strange enough to prompt him to draw back. Especially when Yuzuru parted just long enough to whisper Seryou's name, causing Seryou's chest to tighten and the intensity of his kiss to rise.

Then something snapped around his wrist and Seryou pulled away immediately. Yuzuru, chest heaving as hard as Seryou's, still had the presence of mind to turn and fumble with the free end of the handcuffs. The free end, because the other was around Seryou's wrist.

"Um, Yuzuru-san? What's this?"

Yuzuru blinked up innocently. "They're handcuffs. Cops use them to arrest people usually."

"I know what they are!"

"You asked."

And Seryou had nothing to say to that. Yuzuru continued to fumble with them when he failed to respond.

"You know, I'd always wanted to try that. Distract with a kiss, then get them with handcuffs, like in spy movies." Yuzuru giggled, but Seryou frankly couldn't find the humor in this situation over his confusion. "It's a lot harder than I thought it'd be. You're too good at kissing, I kept losing focus."

Pride wormed its way into Seryou's head amidst all his questions, but now wasn't the time to indulge in it. "What is this for?"

"Aha! Got it!" Yuzuru's smile was too bright for what he was showing off: his own wrist attached to the other end of the handcuffs. "Now we're stuck together."

"...yeah," Seryou replied dumbly, for lack of anything else to say. Luckily it didn't deter Yuzuru.

"You said you're the type who likes being tied down by his lover, right? So I thought this would be the perfect thing to make you happy, seeing as you're a masochist and all."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Both the "tied down" and the masochist parts.

Yuzuru snickered. "I know, that's why this is just a joke and not your real present."

Seryou's ears perked up. Present? Like...?

Yuzuru produced a small box from under his pillow. "Happy birthday, Seryou."

It took some maneuvering to seat themselves comfortably on the bed, no longer on top of each other. But eventually Seryou could open his gift, and reveal the bracelet inside. It was a simple silver chain, and the clasp was shaped like handcuffs.

"This is your leash," Yuzuru explained, then plucked the bracelet from its box and fastened it around Seryou's wrist. "It has my name on it, so girls will know you're mine every week."

_You're mine._

Those words went straight to Seryou's heart, and he admired his present as he held it up. The metal glinted in the light, and carved into the clasp was definitely Yuzuru's name printed in tiny English letters. Characters would have been too hard to distinguish, he supposed.

"I love it, thank you." He really did like being tied down. Now he could pull back his sleeve and remind himself whenever he wanted that he had someone that loved him enough to be possessive. That he was Yuzuru's.

"Ah, I thought it'd be unfair if you're the only one though, so look." Yuzuru pulled down his sleeve and revealed a matching bracelet already there. "This one has your name, so everyone knows I'm Seryou's too."

Seryou had received gifts whose price tags exceeded six digits, but now he couldn't recall any one of them making him this happy. He reached out to knit his fingers with Yuzuru's, admiring their bracelets side by side. "Were you wearing this the whole time?"

"Haha, yeah. I was worried you'd notice since I had my sleeve pulled down, but you seemed distracted."

In the face of all of Yuzuru's thoughtfulness, Seryou was almost embarrassed by his concerns. "Ah, I... thought you might have forgotten my birthday."

"Of course I didn't! I might forget a lot of things, but this is important. I spent a lot of time thinking about what I should get you." Yuzuru let out a dramatic sigh. "Rich people are the hardest to shop for. Luckily I'm dating a masochistic rich person who's happy over handcuffs."

"Hey!" Seryou didn't know why Yuzuru kept bringing up his joke from years ago. He was joking! And a first year when he'd made it too. Everyone said stupid things when they were first years. "It's the bracelets I'm happy about. The handcuffs are a little scary."

Yuzuru took the moment to jiggle the chain connecting them then nodded. "Yeah, they're kinda weird for me too. I'll take them off now, the key's..." He trailed off, and Seryou leaned a little closer, concerned.

"The key's...?" he prompted.

"Aha, you see, these are leftover props from my sister's last drama production, and I wasn't very specific when I asked her for them so, uh..."

Seryou could fill in the blanks, and despite himself found his lips stretching into a grin. "So you don't have keys?"

"I'll get them! I'm sure my sister has them, I just forgot to ask!" Yuzuru's defensiveness was cute too, and Seryou laughed so hard he had to lean on the other's shoulder to not fall over.

"It's not that funny!"

"It's kind of funny."

"Hmph. Whatever, it's your birthday so I'll forgive you for laughing at me."

"I've never been so thankful for birthday privileges." Seryou sighed happily, then held up their joined wrists. "Hm, I guess it's not such a bad thing though. It means you have to spend the rest of my birthday with me."

Yuzuru laughed, and then poked his cheek. "So you do like them! Seryou Touji is officially a certified M!"

"That's not what I meant!"

But he was already laughing alongside his boyfriend, so for now he let the joke persist.

Of all the people he dated—the weekly girlfriends, Shino—Seryou was glad Yuzuru had been the one he fell in love with.


End file.
